Una carrera en la feria
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Otro corto ICHIHIME XD. Inoue esta deprimida porque se confeso a Ichigo y huyo por no atreverse a oír el rechazo. Hoy, Domingo, quedo con salir con Tatsuki a una feria de bazar sin saber lo que le esperaba alla. Dejen review pliiis


Este fic la realidad lo eh soñado por lo que lo amo, era tan real que creía que estaba en el pc viéndolo por Youtube XD.

M costo mucho poder recordar como era (Ya saben como son los sueños, la mayoría de las veces se te olvida lo que soñaste cuando despiertas XD) pero por lo menos no olvide lo importante de estos dos ^^

Onegai, no olviden dejan un review pliiis

**Una carrera en la feria**

Estaba amaneciendo en Karakura y los rayos del sol entraban a un departamento pequeño, despertando a una joven que dormía profundamente, mostrando unos preciosos ojos grises. Lanzo un bostezo y la tristeza invadió su rostro de inmediato, se sentía muy desdichada y con la peor suerte, lo único bueno es que hoy era domingo y no tenía que ver a esa persona.

Orihime Inoue se sentía demasiado estúpida y triste porque ayer se había atrevido a confesarle a Ichigo Kurosaki, su primer amor, sus sentimientos. Pero no se sentía así porque la haya rechazado, sino que al verlo sorprendido y mudo, creyó que iba a rechazarla y como no podía soportar oírlo decir eso, salió corriendo como una cobarde. Sabía que él estuvo todo el día de ayer buscándola porque sentía su reiatsu, así que cuando lo sentía cerca, huía hacía otro lugar hasta que llego a su hogar y encerró puertas y ventanas, sin atreverse a salir o a abrir la puerta.

Pero hoy prometió juntarse con Tatsuki Arisawa a la feria de bazar que era al aire libre y vendían de esos discos antiguos que eran grandes, ropa, joyería de artesanía, etc. Se coloco una falda larga hasta los tobillos, con algunos flecos en el centro y de color amarillo, una pollera sin mangas de color blanco, un bolso pequeño de color negro de esos que se llevaba en la mano y finalmente un jockey, después de todo, el sol estaba muy fuerte.

-¡Animo, Orihime-chan!

-Lily…

-Recuerda que estamos contigo siempre.

-Ayame…

-A pesar que seas una descuidada y torpe.

-Tsubaki…Arigato minna-Viendo a sus pequeños amigos en el espejo que flotaban a su alrededor.

Sale de su hogar y afuera ya la esperaba Tatsuki, se saludaron y caminaron hacía su destino. A pesar que Tatsuki le hablaba de muchas cosas, Inoue estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos…Era difícil olvidar lo ocurrido.

-¡Orihime!-Tatsuki logró hacerla reaccionar finalmente-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas enferma?

-No pasa nada, gomen ne Tatsuki-chan, estaba pensando en el trabajo de mañana.

-No pienses en eso ahora, solo piensa en divertirte.

-¡Hai!-Sonríe.

Llegaron, había una gran cantidad de gente yendo de allí para allá, llevando cajas, teniendo muy de cerca de sus hijos para no perderlos y viendo emocionados cosas que le llamaron la atención. Estuvieron viendo una gran variedad de tiendas y cosas, Orihime no pudo contenerse y se compró un pareo estilo de la India que se lo amarró en la cintura y la tela terminaba en sus rodillas, y también se compró una pulsera que tenía colgado un dije en forma de su inicial de nombre.

Se estaba divirtiendo tanto que su cuerpo y alma se relajaban poco a poco, olvidándose de sus problemas y miedos. Tatsuki recibió una llamada de su madre, pidiéndole que fuera por su abuela en la estación de tren que su trabajo la estaba retrasando más de lo esperado.

-Tranquila Tatsuki, tu abuela es muy importante-La tranquilizaba sonriendo.

-En verdad lo siento mucho Orihime, nos vemos mañana-Y se fue corriendo.

Tenía ganas de seguir recorriendo el lugar así que eso fue lo que hizo, era como un relajo preocuparse de otras cosas porque la hacía olvidarse de Ichigo por unos momentos. Ya decidida de que tenía que volver, se dio la media vuelta y de nuevo el miedo vuelve a ella.

A la distancia podía ver a la familia Kurosaki completa viendo los grandes discos antiguos. Y al referirse a familia completa era que también esta Ichigo, de brazos cruzados y algo molesto, como si tuviese otras cosas que hacer en vez de estar allí con su familia. ¿Y ahora que? Debía pasar por allí para regresar. Deseando que su idea funcionase, se bajo el jockey para esconder su rostro y caminaba rápidamente para que así no la notase.

Ichigo estaba algo frustrado, ayer estuvo buscando a Orihime por todo Karakura y cuando fue a su casa, no le respondía. Hoy quería seguir buscándola, pero su padre se lo impidió con una patada y sin oír sus motivos, lo obligo a ir con él y con sus hermanas a esa estúpida feria. Solo quería que esto terminase pronto para ir por la chica.

Notó como a paso rápido pasaba entre él y su familia una joven que no se le veía el rostro porque tenía su mano derecha en el jockey para mantenerlo abajo, cuando ya los paso, se bajo el brazo y no disminuyo su ritmo. Al ver ese cabello, descubrió quien era y por que no le quitaba la vista, después de todo, para él, ese cabello era inconfundible.

-¡Inoue!-Fue lo que ella oyó cuando estaba a una distancia de 7 metros. Lo único que atino a hacer fue salir corriendo.

-¿Ichinii?-Preguntaron sus hermanas.

-Me adelanto-Fue todo lo que dijo y se marchó corriendo.

Orihime estaba asustada, no solo la había descubierto, sino que también podía sentir que la estaba siguiendo. Acelero el paso todo lo que pudo y se esforzaba por perderse en ese mar de gente. Cuando ya no sintió su reiatsu tan cerca como antes, supuso que lo había perdido, pero aún así, no se quedo tranquila. Notó que estaba en las afueras de la feria, en una especie de bodega al jardín por todas las cantidades de cajas de todos los tamaños y que estaba completamente desierto, se detuvo y busco con desesperación un escondite hasta que lo encontró, se escondió detrás de una caja de madera de su altura y se sentó.

Estaba respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aire por su carrera y dejo que la caja sostuviese todo su peso, ya algo más recuperada, doblo sus piernas para abrazarlas y solo le quedaba esperar hasta que fuese el momento para irse. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir por lo que cubrió su rostro en sus rodillas, ese movimiento hizo que su jockey se cayese al suelo.

Estuvo así por un largo rato hasta que decidió dejar de llorar, por lo que estiro sus piernas y con sus manos se limpió el rostro. Se sentía una completa estúpida y cobarde por estar corriendo y no tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, pero tenía tanto miedo, sabía que no podía aguantar el oír de él mismo un rechazo. Cerró sus ojos al sentir que las lágrimas salían de nuevo por lo que volvió a limpiarse el rostro.

Pero para su sorpresa, al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron unos pantalones holgados de color verde césped con bolsillos en las piernas y zapatillas negras, fue subiendo la vista para ver una pollera blanca con mangas rebasando los hombros con un cuadrado rojo en el centro y que tenía un numero 15. Alzo más la cabeza y se quedo helada al ver al ver al chico de ojos marrones y cabello naranja que tanto amaba, estaba en silencio y veía nerviosa como esos ojos marrones no paraban de verla fijamente, con esa característica seriedad de siempre y como estaba recuperando el aire por estar corriendo para encontrarla.

Al fin logró reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue sonrojarse por esa mirada que tuvo que agachar su rostro y mirar hacía otro lado. Su cuerpo temblaba e hizo que sus manos tomasen la forma de puños.

-Hasta que te encontré…Quería hablar contigo-Ichigo corto el silencio. Inoue se tensó un poco, ahí venía el momento no deseado para ella: El rechazo.

-Yo…Lo siento y también lamento lo de ayer, no debí decirlo…se que no sientes lo mismo, así que por favor, olvídalo-Sin verlo a la cara o lloraría de nuevo.

-Inoue, yo quiero decirte…

-Onegai, olvídalo.

Luego escucho una maldición por su parte y antes de que se diese cuenta, él había tomado sus manos para traerla hacía él y sin esperar o pedir permiso, la besa. Inoue estaba sorprendida, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y su cerebro no funcionaba, logró reaccionar cuando sintió las manos del chico en su espalda para hacer el beso más intenso…Un momento… ¡La estaba besando! ¡Ichigo Kurosaki la estaba besando!

Aún rodeándola con sus brazos y sin permitirle que se aleje, corta el beso por falta de aire, después de todo, ambos necesitaban respirar. Orihime estaba roja y nerviosa e Ichigo estaba algo sonrojado y se había atrevido a depositar su frente en el hombro derecho de la chica.

-¿K-Kurosaki-kun?-Logro decir.

-Baka…Yo también…

-¿Eh?

-Si no te hubieras ido o evitándome desde ayer, ya te habría dicho que te quiero-La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Su sorpresa crece cuando él la vuelve a mirar a los ojos, aquella chica que era tan importante para él. Sus manos liberaron su espalda porque ahora querían tocar sus mejillas.

-Quiero oírlo de nuevo-Pidió.

-Te quiero Kurosaki-kun-Algo sonrojada.

Y de recompensa recibió otro beso que esta vez, ella correspondió sin dudar, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos, mientras los de él volvían a aprisionar su cuerpo.

**Fin.**


End file.
